


i don’t need your love (but i want it)

by orphan_account



Series: mcr stuff [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Pining, gay shit, gerard is so gay, i’m not used to ao3 sorry, kidding i’m just lonely, like it hurts, no beta we die like men, physically, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gerard Way sees no reason for him to want Frank Iero, the new sophomore, so badly. Yet he does.
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Ryan Ross, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: mcr stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720303
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first work on archive sorry if it sucks  
> the soulmate au in this is whatever you write on urself shows up on your soulmate

This year was not going as planned. Gerard wanted his senior year to be fun! Exciting! Not...this. You see, school had started three weeks ago, and in that time he had:

• gotten his first note from his soulmate (it said “english - room 114b”, followed by a small “sorry”),

• came out to Mikey (his younger brother) as gay,

• dyed his hair bright red,

• gotten locked in a supply closet three times,

• gotten his sketchbook stolen and made fun of,

• called the f-slur,

• and cried in the bathroom five times. 

Through all of it, though, he had met a really cute boy in art class. He was a sophomore, but he’d only come to Belleville High School that year. His name was Frank Iero and he was stunning. Absolutely stunning. Bright green eyes, dark hair. He was tan, but not too tan, and he had a lip piercing and a nose piercing. It was pretty hot. Anyway, Mikey found out that Gerard thought Frank was cute (sneaky bastard) and became friends with him because they had math together. Of course. 

Frank Iero was at the Way household every other weekday and it was too much for poor old Gerard’s heart to handle, so he did the logical thing to do in his situation: locked himself in his room and doodled on himself. Nothing major, as to not annoy his soulmate, but enough to distract him from the fact that Frank was upstairs playing video games with Mikey. Probably.Maybe they were outside doing God knows what. Gerard wouldn’t know. He just wanted to draw. Frank usually left around five in the evening for dinner at his own house (he was a vegetarian and the Ways were hardcore carnivores. Not a good mix.) and Gerard wouldn’t see him again until art class the next day. Gerard usually slept with a mind full of pretty boys and lost time.

~-~

“Hey, do you have a pencil or a pen?” It was a Tuesday morning in art class when the kid next to him, Brandon something, had decided it was a good time to disturb Gerard’s peace. 

“Uh.. yeah. Here you go,” he passed the pencil to the guy, who was drawing someone that looked suspiciously like the person next to Frank.

“Thanks. I’m Brendon, by the way.”  Brendon was his name. 

“Oh. I’m Gerard. Way. Gerard Way,” Brendon nodded politely then went back to drawing. 

“Are you drawing that guy?” The former tried to subtly point to the person who was enthusiastically talking to Frank about The Beatles (he was loud, okay?) making Brendon tilt his head in confusion. 

“Yeah. His name’s Ryan. Why?”

Gerard blinked. 

“I was just, uh, noticinghow you kept looking at him. Are you guys, y’know, friends?” Which, translated into gay as: “are you gay too please be gay I need gay friends”

“Dude, him and I fuck like, every other Wednesday. No need to try and be subtle about gayness or something.” 

The girl across the table from Brendon perked up at the word gayness. 

“You guys are gay too?”

Gerard’s face turned pink and he stammered a bit while Brendon laughed loudly, drawing attention to their table.

“Hell yeah. Why do you think I dress so fashionably?” The latter pointed to his shirt - an unreadable band logo was on the front - and he was wearing skinny jeans.

“Cool, cool. I’m Hayley Kiyoko and I like girls. Nice to meet you guys!” She held out her hand for the two to shake, which both gladly did. The girl next to her just rolled her eyes at the three and went back to sketching. 

Gerard was too caught up in Gay Glee to notice Frank staring at him, studying every visible part of him. 

-~-

“Mikey! Where’s my damn controller?” 

“I don’t know, look for it yourself!”

“I have, moron! It’s not here!”

“Well I dunno, Gee, look harder!”

Gerard sighed irritably. All he wanted was to play some Mario Kart with Ray. One simple game. Was that too much to ask?? He groaned angrily. 

“Mikey, you have to know where it is! You were playing yesterday with Frank!”

“Well I don’t! Maybe ask your wittle Frankie where it is?”

The older Way rubbed his temples as Ray shot him a sympathetic look.

“Dude, it’s okay, we can just listen to music or something. We’ll play next time.”

Gerard sighed once again.

“That’s not the problem, Ray, it’s that Mikey lost my extra controller with _his_ friend and won’t even bother coming to help me look. It’s the immorality of the situation.”

Ray just laughed and stood up, going to get something from the kitchen.

“Let’s just watch a movie then. I’m cool with anything.” Making Gerard roll his eyes. Of course Ray was chill. Shaking his head, he got up and went to pick a movie.

“Okay, uh, Beetlejuice or Star Wars?”

His friend popped his head into the living room. 

“Which Star Wars?”

Gerard grinned.

“You know it’s gotta be Empire. C’mon dude, hurry with the popcorn, I’m hungry.”

Ray nodded in satisfaction and brought the popcorn in, along with drinks.

~-~

They were about to the part where Darth Vader revealed he was Luke’s dad when there was a knock at the door. The boys exchanged confused glances but paused the movie anyway.

“I’ll get it,” Ray offered, but Gerard shook his head and got up.

He opened the door to reveal none other than Frank Iero. 

“Um. Is Mikey home.” The younger boy said awkwardly, avoiding Gerard’s shocked gaze.

“Yeah. Come on in?” He did just that, both of them standing awkwardly in the entrance.

“Gee? Who was- oh. Hi.” Ray emerged from the living room. The short boy standing next to Gerard looked scared out of his mind, making Gerard nudge Ray, before he yelled Mikey’s name.

The younger Way bolted down the stairs, scooped up his friend, then bolted right back up, giving his brother no time to process what had happened.

“O...kay?” And the two seniors went back to Star Wars. 

-~-

Gerard was crying in the bathroom. Again. He had tried to follow Mikey’s advice of “ignore them, they’re stupid bitches anyway” but the words and all the gossip got to him more than he’d usually admit. He was just so done with it all. School had barely been in session for a month and he was already getting bullied more than last year. He was a senior for God’s sake, he should be the one bullying others. He wasn’t, though, so he cried. Sobbed his heart out. He was too busy crying to notice that someone had came into the bathroom until they knocked on the door. 

“You okay in there?” The person asked. Gerard didn’t really recognize the boy’s voice, but he croaked out a “no” anyway. The other boy cleared his throat. “Um... if you need to talk about it, you can.”

Gerard threw another no, and the boy sighed, but seemed to understand that he wanted space. The former tried to calm himself down, listening to the boys breath right outside the stall he sat in. He wondered why he was staying there, but then realized he didn’t care because he had skipped his meals the past few days and felt faint from crying. He passed out a minute later.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey stared at Frank incredulously, stopping walking to yell, “You fucking what?”   
> People gave the two looks, making Frank flip them off, before muttering back to Mikey.  
> “It was all I could do. I know you said he didn’t like hospitals all that much. Just wanted to, I dunno, keep him safe?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kind comments on the last chapter!

Gerard woke up to the light of the bathroom and someone shaking him.

“Gerard? Wake up please,” another shake. “I don’t want to have to call like, an ambulance or something.” The person sighed loudly. “Sorry,” he muttered, then slapped Gerard, making him jump.

“Jesus fucking christ, what was that for?” He asked loudly, holding his face. The boy, who Gerard now identified as... Frank, rolled his eyes. Frank Iero had just slapped him. Frank Iero had been the one talking to him outside of the stall.

“Gerard, you do know you passed out in the bathroom after sobbing your heart out for like, half an hour, right?” He asked, making the mentioned nod dumbly. “Okay, so you do know that unless you wanted to go to the hospital or some shit, I’d have to wake you up myself, correct?” Gerard nodded again.

“I- sorry Frank, I just didn’t expect it I guess. Thank you, though.” With that he got up, washed his hands, and left the bathroom, leaving the sophomore even more confused that he already was.

~-~

Mikey stared at Frank incredulously, stopping walking to yell, “You fucking what?”

People gave the two looks, making Frank flip them off, before muttering back to Mikey.

“It was all I could do. I know you said he didn’t like hospitals all that much. Just wanted to, I dunno, keep him safe?”

Mikey continued staring at Frank.

“He’s my brother! You should have called me or something! I could have helped, dumbass!” They continued arguing as they walked into class, not caring about the looks the jocks were giving them. When they approached their table, Ryan Ross snickered at them fighting, whispering to Brendon something like “lover’s quarrel,” making the two of them laugh really loudly.

Frank glared at their amused looks, opting to get out his homework that he hadn’t worked on. Ryan and Mikey were enthusiastically yelling about how cute Paul McCartney was in the 60’s while Brendon also crammed in work he hadn’t done. The Iero smiled at his friends. They were all good people, and Frank genuinely couldn’t have asked for better ones to meet during his new school year.

-~-

The next morning in art class, though, sucked ass. Gerard wasn’t there and Frank had a bad headache and Ryan was talking to the girl (Hayley?) from Gerard’s table and everything just sucked. He couldn’t hold his pencil right, he couldn’t think of what he needed to do, he just couldn’t. So he raised his hand and asked to use the restroom. Obviously.

As soon as the teacher gave him the hall pass, he practically bolted out of the room. It was all too much. He distantly wondered if he should skip the rest of the day, but the thought left his head as quickly as it came. He wasn’t gonna leave Mikey alone with Ryan and Brendon, that would be torture! The two were almost always eye-fucking each other, it was disgusting.

Anyway, Frank decided to actually take a piss to try and calm down so he didn’t do anything illegal while his mind was being stupid. Once he finished that, he decided he was just gonna wait until the next class started, seeing no point in going back to his art class now, the only benefit would be getting his stuff. He’d text Ryan to get it. That was, if the boy had his phone with him, which was unlikely. Maybe he should text Brendon instead?

He did both. Once the bell rang, he gave the hall pass to a freshman who was going into the classroom, telling her to say it was from Frank. She seemed like she was going to shit herself, so he decided to just go on to his English class in room 114b. The only friend he had in that class other than Ryan and Brendon was a boy named Dallon, who conveniently always had the desk next to his empty. Giving a thankful smile in his direction, Frank decided to collect his shit from the Dumbasses before actually sitting down.

Frank had been happily napping in class when suddenly his arm burned.

“Ow, what the fuck?” He whispered to himself, trying to see where the fire was, but only seeing a small picture of a creature that looked like an alien, but kind of cute..? It was signed with a cursive “Lola,” which made Frank almost smack himself.

Of course it was his soulmate, what else would it be? He studied the drawing in fascination, before grabbing his own pen and writing ‘is that ur name? :)’ underneath the drawing. Without waiting for a response, Frank decided he needed more sleep, ignoring the complaints of his teacher.

~-~

The rest of the day passed quickly with no sign of a response from his soulmate, discouraging him a bit. Maybe Lola wasn’t her name? Maybe she didn’t know she had a soulmate? Maybe she forgot he existed? His mind was riddled with questions all the way to math class, even with Mikey talking his ear off.

“Frank, are you even listening?” Mikey asked, snapping him out of his train of thought. Frank stared at him in confusion.

“I- uh. Yeah, yeah totally. Uh, but maybe could you, I dunno, refresh me? On the topic...?” The shorter boy smiled sheepishly.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing’s on my mind, Mikes. What’s on your mind?”

“Reverse psychology doesn’t work on me. Is it your classes?”

Frank sighed and showed Mikey where his soulmate had sketched the cute alien-thingy, who’s eyes widened spectacularly.

“I know!! Isn’t she an amazing artist? I wonder if Lola is her name. Do you think she’s cute?” Frank stopped gushing when he noticed Mikey wasn’t excited. “Uh... Mikes? You okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah, um... she. Yeah she’s super cool. Have you ever, I dunno, talked to her? By any chance?” He sounded panicky, which Frank ignored in favor of answering his question.

“I tried to after she drew it but I got no response. Maybe she forgot I existed? Ooh, or maybe she’s shy!” Frank sighed dreamily, not noticing Mikey pulling out his phone and texting someone frantically. Nor would he ever know the panic Gerard felt when he received that text, now knowing Mikey knew who his soulmate was before he himself knew.


End file.
